Rise of Evil (Thor & Lord of the Rings Crossover)
by chaosthunder
Summary: From Asgard, Loki sets his eyes on a seperate world, Middle Earth & creates an evil crusade among the races especially humans (men) manipulating their weak minds with the one thing they want most; power. Legolas senses the changes & wrestles with his thoughts. Thor fails to stop Loki & they both end up in the realm where they are attacked by Aragorn & the others thus courting war.
1. Encounter with the gods

Rise of Evil

A sudden crash of thunder was heard through out the land as legions of soldiers both men and elf fell unto the rough surface of Middle Earth. They were no match for these two outsiders that had emerged from the heavens most recently. One whom held a silver glimpse of a heavy object of what the dwarves would refer to as a hammer had instantly caused the skies to erupt in a rage; the rays of light dancing across the dismal skies as dirt and smoke had covered the battlefield. The deafening sound of a boom followed by instant carnage had spread knocking soldiers down to their knees and most of them unconscious. "You are foolish to challenge me mortals." With a mighty roar from his voice, more lay to waste at his hands. The attacker's blonde hair swayed in the winds as he cast upon his mighty power that was unfamiliar to even Gandalf the White. With all his wisdom, Gandalf had wished that he and the rest of the inhabitants of Middle Earth had never provoked an ancient threat. The balrog that he had fought long ago had appeared to be child's play and even Sauron himself was docile if that was even possible to a comparison of this new force and yet the wizard tried to focus his attention upon the other one smirking; the one whom Aragorn had foolishly issued a challenge against was savoring every moment. This alien was just as dangerous if not even more treacherous than Gandalf had ever witnessed. The raven haired youth held his head up high as he awaited the sudden stupidity of the human race; a foolish king ready to knock him off his pedestal that he revered above them all. He was a powerful being and was able to manipulate the minds of the masses and cause treachery like no other. From the white wizard's observations, he appeared young of face not old like Sauraman whom had died during the time of the one ring. No these two seem to be unstoppable for this was a different threat; one that Middle Earth could not win.

"If only we were not so rash to provoke them," Gandalf kept muttering within the depths of his mind. "If only we were not scared and listened to reason than war."


	2. Legolas warns Aragorn to no avail

Rise of Evil Chapter 2

Another breach from above had made it difficult for anyone to speak or find the other comrades. The war had just begun and it would not let up anytime soon. These two tall figures shrouded in mystery had one objective and that was to lay waste to anyone who had gotten in their way. Legolas searched his feelings; devoid of any other events that were occurring at the time being. If only other precautions were made, but the question on the young prince elf's mind was how this tragedy could had gotten out of hand so fast? What purpose was there to destroy the innocent? Did they think of themselves as the victims against the ones whom could not hold a candle to them? Moreover, the biggest question of all was why did the magic user appear to Aragorn and himself in the first place? Legolas only watched and turned away from the brutal attack of his comrades reminding himself that he was to blame for causing such a mess. He had been corrupted, his mind under siege by some dark power at work and his thoughts compromised as he had remembered that fateful day he spoke to Aragorn of the different presence he had witnessed and sensed with his keen insights and abilities. It had all been too painful to bear.

"Legolas what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn called from afar, as Legolas stood silent letting his senses put any man's to shame. "I do not see what is causing the destruction." Legolas leapt to a rock over viewing the plains of Rohan. "It is not from Isengard or Mordor," Aragorn joined alongside of him, as Gimli remained stationed as he were leaning his hand over his heavy axe that was imbedded into the ground. "Why should we care about what the princeling sees? Maybe he has finally gone off the path of the righteous. It must have been to many jugs of ale. Ever since then the consumption has affected him or he could just be lying for all we know. It is a voice in your head. Sounds like you have cracked Master elf." Legolas narrowed his eyes at his dwarfed companion and steadied his bow prepared to fire a warning shot, but alas, he could not. No good would come from it. Satisfied with Gimli's panicked expression he lowered his bow and placed his arrow back into his holder with his left hand. "I vow that I'm telling the truth. The one whom speaks to me, the foul voice that echoes in my mind has affected Aragorn's kind most of all. Battles are being fought with no meaning. Droves of men are turning against one of another just for control and power. I have sensed him. I have not seen his face, but I fear he is a force that we have never encountered. I feel the cold chill in the air through the trees and the red dawn has been occurring each morning." Gimli scoffed not believing Legolas's words. "You've gone daft." In an instant as quick as a cat, Legolas fired from his bow a warning shot nearly striking Gimli in the leg. "Hold thy tongue," he snapped and cursed in silvian elfish dialect; his blue orbs narrowed almost to slits as he followed Aragorn into a small shelter an armory that was being prepped with men for battle. Legolas had nearly shot his friend Gimli for his anger had blinded him to the fear that he was feeling inside. Aragorn stepped forward ready to lash out with a verbal attack of his own as the prince had issued a steady warning not to challenge the intruders of their world. Legolas slowly approached his friend wary of his any rage that might be building up for his actions that occurred earlier. "Listen to me." He sighed and prepared to speak even though he knew his words would not venture through such stubbornness. Men could be hard headed as dwarves and Aragorn was no different.

"Aragorn, I'm young still by my kindred's standards and yet you are but a lad to me. I whom have witnessed the passing of many suns and the approaching winds from the north over the passing years, but I know of what I speak of. Days ago, you saw their skills as well as I when the one whom possesses magic had lay events before our eyes of what skillful warriors they are. You must have felt the same dread I that lurks in my mind if they are ever provoked. We would not stand a chance for it is folly to engage in a war that we can not be victorious in." Legolas knew he spoke the truth, but his companion would not yield. Men were stubborn and greedy to have power for that was why the mischievous god had first laid his eyes upon the men in a different realm. Aragorn watched his companion's eyes dilate for he was that close to him within spitting range if he chose to. "I do not yield to the likes of them. I will not cower before their might and give them the satisfaction of battling wretches with no honor. If we are to die at the stroke of their hands, it shall be quickly and not forgotten. I will not have any regret if I fight with my heart's content." Legolas sorrowfully gazed up his eyes had previously left his friend's scowling expression. "Honor means nothing if you are slain so foolishly. You speak of not fearing a force that can end our lives in a matter of moments. Aragorn, you will rush into battle only to be blinded by your own pride and that of your people, the ones whom lost their lives for trying to control the one ring. I do not want more blood shed. Why do you not see beyond your own greed? Have we not tried to understand why these events have come to pass? Perhaps the men have deserved this wrathful punishment from a higher place." Legolas stood his ground until Aragorn now eye to eye with him revealed his malcontent. "Speak no more lies for you are to blame for your curiosity and for foolishly launching your arrow at the one adorned in gold metal and green garments only to have no effect upon him except for merriment." Aragorn remained silent for a moment to observe his friend's forlorn expression. Using his native tongue Legolas meekly apologized for he would not give Gimli the satisfaction of seeing him troubled. "Aragorn, what I did was to protect ourselves against this force so no ill will should befall upon us. I care about you my friend. We have been through so much hardship that I have forsaken my trust in you. I feel issuing a battle against them is wrong, but I will not go abandon you in your time of need." Aragorn turned away and walked away, but before he turned to exit the room, he stood still. "You were merely reacting upon your instincts. I know you are afraid my friend, but if we do not make a stand then there could be nothing left for us to cherish for the days to come. We'll fight this battle together."


	3. Loki reveals himself to Legolas

Rise of Evil Chapter 3

Biting his lower lip to assure himself he was not going to back down, Legolas's guilt had gotten to him and the one whom towered over him upon a ledge was watching his every move. Stumbling over some rocks, the blue eyes instantly cast upon the ominous green orbs that could see into one's soul. Oh, he was savoring a perfect being's fall from grace. "Loki." Legolas would never forget when he first heard the deity's name. To lock… to end… to bring an end to… He would never forget the silhouette basted in the golden light only to appear before the prince and king. That was a fateful day for it was the encounter with the god of mischief; the one whom would seal the fate of their world only with such simple means to cause trouble out of sheer boredom. Legolas's blue eyes traced the god of mischief's careful movements ever so carefree with a smug smirk plastered across his face. His footsteps were light barely noticeable to a man, but to a elf the scraping from the sole of his boots were enough to make the prince flinch.

"And what pray tell do inferior beings have with myself? I'm only acting upon as my nature intended." He was greeted with an arrow from the pointy-eared individual that failed to reach its target. No mere weapon of that of Earth's technology could pierce him the god of lies armor or skin. In fact Legolas might as fired an arrow at a ghost. Loki shook his head; a sense of mirth etched in his smile and an ominous gleam in his mysterious green orbs. He would humor this elf and make jest so not to show his other intentions ones that were far more dangerous and hidden behind his façade that he was showing forth. "You cause such misfortune to not only yourselves, but your entire species." The smug glance and the loss of a perfect shot had caused the elf prince to seek shelter behind his comrade, the king of Gondor. He had never missed his target. A powerful man that stood before him was making light of the situation. "What are you?" Legolas called out from behind his human companion. "You are no man, nor dwarf nor elf. Though you have powers mightier than a wizard." Loki's smile broadened as he approached the pair. "Tsk tsk tsk," the Norse god waved his index finger at him, "I would have expected a worthy challenge from a being such as yourself. You have yet to see events foretold for I 'am Loki of Asgard and I come with tidings of change." Knowing that his two victims could not cause any harm to him, he turned his back seeking the arrival of the bifrost's energy to engulf him and transport him back to Asgard. His exit was as mysterious as his entrance for a light had surrounded him and he was gone.

Emerging onto the golden brownish tiles of the chambers of the biofrost, Loki signaled his right hand outwards in a downward motion; his fingers spread except for his thumb that was held back . His spell had been cast unknown to Aragorn and Legolas. Within moments later, the Mirkwood Prince saw a blond warrior with long hair; his look most unpleasant starring down the other whom seemed displeased upon his arrival. "Brother what troubles have you caused now?" Thor signaled his hammer Mjolnir to come to his right hand. Loki rolled his eyes irritated that Thor was going to destroy his plans once more. "When are you not going to ruin my fun?" the youngest sibling asked in an nonchalant , but demeaning tone. "Even we gods get weary of such order and routine. I'm here to change that." The god of thunder stormed forward like a beast. "Not at the expense and lives of others." Legolas remained quiet, his pupils quickly surveying his surroundings and the ones before him. Aragorn was puzzled and kept by his comrade's side. "How are we able to see this?" He quietly asked. Legolas carefully spoke hoping not to disturb the clash of the gods. "Sorcery. It has to be the only way. We are up against no ordinary enemy. He and the other are gods. Alas this is what I feared." Observe how they battle for they have been doing it for centuries. We will only be slaughtered if we interfere." Aragorn kept his distance only to be at his comrade's side as the battle played before them like a wild dance. Being the sure footed elf like the others of his kind, Legolas didn't falter once as the whole chamber shook with the clashing of weapons, the barrage of sparks and the gravity of the two gods' bodies being thrown about like rag dolls.

Loki's powers were so strong that it felt like Aragorn and Legolas were on Asgard experiencing the battle for themselves instead of witnessing it from a far. Thor had Loki upon his back with the hammer coming closely to his head only to be deflected by a golden sphere referred to as Gunnier and a instant swift kick. "You missed." Loki teased playfully with a hint of malice after he was standing ready to strike his brother repeatly with his own arsenal of attacks. "I've had enough of you brother." Thor called out in frustration while he swung his mighty weapon once more only to have Loki nearly dodge it by arching his head and backwards. His reactions were so quick and precise that gave him the advantage of being unpredictable, a weakness that his brother would have to face. With the spear magically levitating in the air, Loki gripped the smooth cool metal of the golden spear's center and swung around it like a stripper's pole kicking Thor in the chest. A small burst of maniacal laughter echoed in the chambers, but was interrupted by groans of anguish as the god of chaos had been elbowed near his nose and flung twenty feet into the air landing in a disgraceful manner upon his stomach. "Ah!" The impact to his chest and abdominals was unbearable and was enough to make a man lose conscience, but Loki knew Thor easily overpowered him with sheer strength and giving up in defeat was not a option no matter how much pain his body had endured. Summoning his inner strength, Loki managed to rise to his feet and fire the Odin force from Gunnier before Thor could prevent him from regretting to battle him, but the God of Thunder had launched himself toward him like a torpedo upon the God of Mischief thus colliding and causing a terrible explosion from the combination of powers. Aragorn and Legolas's witnessed the Norse gods' chaotic descent into the emptiness of space and before they could see the outcome all was dark.


End file.
